You're Not Mines To Keep
by AJeff
Summary: Will Temperance's love for Booth's little boy bring the two of them together. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Original Chapter 13 deleted. Replaced with new version.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"**

With the sudden death of Parker's mother, the FBI agent had gained legal custody of his four year old son. It took Seeley by surprise how attached the little boy had become to his anthropologist friend and partner. He's never seen this side of Temperance, in such a motherly way.

Parker was Temperance's little helper and it surprised Angela that he was a permanent fixture along side of her friend. He seemed to shadow her everywhere. Booth didn't know quite how on being a full time father and needed much help in that department. At the Jeffersonian, everyone had taken turns as babysitters. Hodgins provided piggyback rides. Zack had built him a life-sized robot and with the help of Angela, Parker drew numerous pictures and presented it to Temperance. She proudly displayed it on the walls of her office.

Temperance was Booth's child's permanent babysitter, which she didn't mind. It frightened her, though, for now the most important someone in her life was his son. It was six in the evening on a Saturday night and there was the sound of little footsteps and a child's laughter outside of her door.

"Dr. Tempe!" Parker pounded.

Quickly she opened her front door and he hurriedly into her arms. "Surprise!" He squealed.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming by! And it sure is a surprise!" She hugged him tightly as Booth stood by and watched, wishing he was the one in her arms. "You're getting to be a big boy!"

"Uh, sorry. Parker insisted we come by. Hope we weren't intruding. I could order pizza for dinner. Sorry, maybe you had other plans. We should have called."

"It's okay, Booth. You're a welcomed interruption. I wasn't getting anywhere with this new chapter of mine."

"Pizza!" Parker hollered.

"Then pizza it is!" She laughed.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Parker was sprawled on Temperance's living room floor sound asleep. The partners-in-crime were quietly drinking coffee when the little boy's sudden cries made Booth jumped out of his seat and darted out to him. He sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his trembled little body.

"Hey pal, it's okay. You had a bad dream?"

Parker fought his daddy and screamed. "I want my mommy! Mommy!" He cried.

Temperance bent down and gently rubbed his back. "It's okay, sweetheart, your daddy's here," she told him. "Poor thing, he's remembering his mother. Does he sometimes cry out for her?"

"No, it's the first time he's done this. Shh, it's going to be alright. It's okay. Daddy's here." Booth spoke calmly.

"I want my mommy," he cried out uncontrollably and tried to break away from his father. His weeping eyes roamed around the living room. His eyes met with Temperance's and he held out his arms. "Mommy!" The little boy cried tearfully.

Booth released his hold on Parker and immediately made his way towards the doctor. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and laid his head on her shoulders. Temperance gasped and held on to him. Slowly, she rocked him back and forth.

"Hey, it's just a bad dream, sweetie pie. Go back to sleep." She felt his heart pound loudly.

"Mommy," he whispered as he tried to keep his heavy eyelids open. "Mommy Tempe." Quickly he fell back to sleep. She hummed softly to him.

A warm smile crossed Booth's face. He held back his tears which was building up inside of him. He felt the soft pitter patter of his heart as he watched his son in the comfort of the arms of the woman he silently loved.

Quickly, Temperance brushed a tear which rolled down her face. Her eyes locked with Booths. He just smiled and nodded.

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A million thanks to "dddynamite". I'm using that made up word of yours - "mommyish".**

"Mommy Tempe? You've got to be kidding! Mommy Tempe? Boy, Bren, that kid has got it bad for you. So, what did Booth say about all this."

Temperance shrugged. "Nothing much. He just smiled."

"And?"

"Nothing, Angela! Nothing was said about Parker calling me mommy. After several minutes, Booth thought best that they leave."

"The kid was asleep! The least daddy could have done was leave him there with you...or better yet, spend the night with you. You know, the family bit."

"You're giving me a headache, Ange. Stop it."

"Okay, okay." Angela grew serious. "Tempe?"

What?"

"Does he know? Does Booth know why you're so mommyish? I mean, does he know that..."

"No! I confided in you! You promised not to tell anyone! And the only reason you found out was..."

Angela hugged her friend. "Was because I found you crying that one day."

"Don't! Angela, I really don't want to talk about it. Everyone has secrets! It just so happens you know mines. And it was a long time ago."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Her pint-sized friend tip-toed into her office sporting a lump on his forehead. Temperance's heart sank.

"What happened?" She gently hugged Parker. Temperance turned to Booth and slightly raised her voice at him. "What happened!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Bones. It's just a little bump." Booth laughed.

"Little bump? Did you take him to the doctor?" She asked concerned. "Poor baby, does it hurt much?"

"Uh-uh."

"Did you take him to the doctor?" Tempe repeated her question.

"No. He's perfectly fine, Bones. Relax." Booth noticed her anger slowly crept.

"How the hell did this happen?" She yelled.

"We were playing baseball and daddy missed." Parker chirped.

"MIssed? Missed?" She glared at Booth. "You threw a baseball right at him? What kind of a father are you?"

"Hey, I said, it's just a little bump. He's fine. God, Tempe, you're getting bent out of shape here for someone who's not even a mother." The FBI agent stopped. He doesn't know what happened next, but, tempers flew. Not wanting to be in the line of fire, Angela immediately whisked Parker out of Brennan's office.

"Why is mommy Tempe yelling at daddy?" The little boy asked.

"She's not your mommy!" Booth yelled out the door at the same time their screamfest had begun.

"Well, sweetheart, she's just worried about that bump on your forehead, that's all," Angela said sympathetically. "Why don't we go play with Zack and have him make you another robot, okay?"

"Okay."

Booth tried to be calm, cool and collected, but, was unsuccessful. "Your getting hysterical, Bones! Last time I looked, he was my son, not yours! You're just the babysitter!"

With her dead-pan look, Tempe stared at him. Her weight leaned on one leg. She cocked her head to one side and crossed her arms in front of her.

Booth caught himself and immediately apologized. There was silence until he spoke up. "This is the part you're suppose to say you're sorry, too."

"For what?" She answered angrily. "You should watch over your son more carefully, he could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Angrily, Booth raised his voice. "Unless you were ever a parent yourself, Bones, you have no right in telling me what to do or whatever." He cursed under his breath and walked out of her office.

Temperance followed him out and all of Jeffersonian staff heard her. "Booth!"

He stopped, turned and readied himself for a shouting match. "What! I don't need parental advice from you!"

She spoke slowly. "I was eighteen when I had Jake, my son."

Booth stood at a standstill. "What?" He whispered.

"This is a part of my life I don't like to discuss. It was soon after high school, from being at one foster home to the next, I found comfort with someone. I had a baby. Finally, I had a family of my own." She bravely held back her tears. "But, my happiness was short-lived."

He was afraid of the answer, but asked. "What happened? Where are they now?" Slowly, he walked up to her fearful of her answer.

Temperance held up her hand. "Don't, please." He took a step back, but, bravely walked towards her again.

"I don't want your comfort, Booth." She pushed him away.

"Okay," he whispered tearfully.

"Jake and his dad were on their way to pick me up from a stupid shopping trip. They never arrived. They were killed by a drunk driver. Instantly. If we stayed home that day, they would still be with me. The driver walked away with just a few stinking scratches. My baby was two years old."

"Bones, I-I'm sorry. I wished I knew. The pain you've gone through. I don't think there are any words I could say to make you feel better. I wish I could wash away all the sadness you've had in your life."

"So, Booth, if I seem to hang on too closely to Parker, it's because I can't bear the thought of losing him. I can't bear the thought of any parent losing a child. You know, feeling nothing is better than feeling pain."

"I'm sorry, Tempe, I so sorry."

"So, I'm the way I am towards Parker because I know how it feels to be a parent. I was once one." She couldn't stop the tears which flowed down her face. The anthropologist turned and walked back into her office and silently closed the door.

**TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Anger. One of the deadly sins. Your adrenaline's pumped up. Your blood pressure rises. You just want to hit someone. Temperance recalled that day, the day her life changed drastically. Tragically. Her dreams were shattered. In her darkened living room, she sat on the floor, hugged her knees to her chest and reminisced back to that painful event in her young life when the loves of her life were taken away from her without being forewarned. Her family were so cruelly ripped apart so meaninglessly and she blamed no one but herself. She never got to say goodbye, never got to say all the things she had wanted to say to them. After all, she thought she had a lifetime to be with them. She questioned what her purpose in life was and why were they the ones taken away so suddenly. The anthropologist had decided to close down her heart, never allowing anyone to get close to her. But, before she realized what was happening, before she could have latched on that extra bolt into her heart, it had been too late. They came into her life with full speed, the FBI agent and his son. Booth was just her working partner and Parker was his child. Nothing more. What she hadn't known was that they had control of her heart.

She hung on to a photograph of them, which had been tucked away in her desk drawer. It was taken a month before the accident. Daddy, mommy and their son posed happily after a day at the park. A picture perfect family, she stared at them. Jake wore his baseball cap backwards and was atop his daddy's shoulders. Tempe stood closely along side "her family". She doesn't remember ever smiling that happily as she had done in the photograph.

Quickly, Temperance wiped her tears as she stood to answer the knock on her door. With his hands stuffed into the pants of his jeans, Booth waited for an invitation to enter her house. He followed her into the living room. His eyes caught a glimpse of the framed picture which laid on her sofa. Immediately, he grabbed hold of it and studied the photograph, then displayed it on her coffee table. She watched him and said nothing.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely audible.

"It wasn't your fault." She replied coldly.

"Bones, I'm so sorry for your lost."

She slid down to the floor and leaned against the sofa. Softly, she spoke. "It's...today is the anniversary of their...when they left me. I thought it would get easier. You know, they say time heals. When? It's been such a long time and I'm still hurting and I'm not healing."

Booth sat closely beside her. "Everyone grieves in different ways and sometimes it takes longer, even years to ease that pain in their heart. Just remember the good times you had with them. Be thankful you had them even if it was only for such a short time."

"I was so very young, Booth. You think I was being punished for something? But, why take them away? Isn't it a mother's job to protect her baby? Her love ones?"

He turned her towards him and brushed her soft locks away from her face. "No one knows what the future holds. Just be grateful you have beautiful memories of them."

"But those beautiful memories turns to nightmares of their last day." She buried her face in his shoulders and cried softly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay to cry. Cry all you want. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here if you need me. Oh, Tempe." He embraced her as she tightened her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, she pushed him away. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to fall apart like that. Sorry. I'm fine now."

Booth pulled her back. "Come here."

"No, don't." Yet, this time she hadn't pulled back. She rested her head on his chest.

"Angela's offered to watch Parker. I could stay here with you tonight, if you want me to. I'll keep quiet and not say a thing. I really don't want to leave you alone tonight. I'll stay, if you'll let me."

"When I tell you to leave, you'll leave?" Gently, she caressed his face.

"Yes, whatever you want." Booth grabbed hold of her hand and their fingers interlocked. "So, want me here tonight?"

Temperance did not respond to his question, instead, she held on to him. Tears flowed slowly down their faces as they cried silently.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance slept soundly in Booth's arms. He glanced at his wrist watch. It read 6:30 in the morning. She cuddled him and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Each time he tried to get up, she clung on to him. After a half an hour had passed, she stirred a bit, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Booth never imagined that the first time he'd be sleeping with Bones would actually be just sleeping with her.

She got off of the floor and stretched. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He dusted himself as he got up.

"For last night. For just being here."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Was that all there was between them, he asked himself. He certainly had hoped not. But, from her reaction to her lost loves, it didn't seem as if she would have welcomed anyone else romantically into her life.

There was silence, until Booth spoke up. "Uh, I'd better go. You alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

"Got to pick Parker up at Angela's. Um, there's no ongoing cases right now, so, I guess I'll see you later. And Parker starts pre-school tomorrow. Need to pick up a few more things for school."

She nodded and walked him to the front door. Temperance gently pulled his arm.

"Yes, Bones? Is there something you needed?"

The doctor warmly hugged him. "Thank you for being you."

Just as he wrapped his arms around her slender body, she stepped back. "I'll talk to you later." She closed the door before he could have gotten a word out.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"So, how was the sleep over." Angela asked as she scooped up Parker's things and stuffed them into his backpack. "Tempe's alright?"

"Yup. Parker, say thank you to Angela for having you for the night."

"Thank youuuuuuuu," Parker hollered as he ran to his father. Booth then turned immediately to the front door.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" Angela blocked his way to the doorway. "Something happened?"

"Nothing. Look, we're going to be late."

Persistently, the artist questioned him. "Booth? Things didn't go well with Tempe? Is she alright?"

"What? Everything is fine. She just needed a shoulder to cry on. It's just that...never mind." He dropped Parker's hand and leaned against the door.

"What, Booth?" Angela seemed concerned.

"It's been years since she's lost her family and I don't think she'll ever be able to move on. I mean...," he sighed loudly. "I don't know what I mean."

"Ah, I see. It surprised you she was ever in a relationship? Booth, you've been in several relationships." Angela stared at him. "Oh."

"Oh, what? What's that supposed to mean." Booth rubbed his temples. "Explanation, please."

"Well, Booth," she began, but was cut off.

"Look, never mind. I really don't have time for this," he said impatiently.

"You asked, so hear me out. Parker, sweetie, why don't you go watch some television while I talk to your daddy, okay?"

"I'm listening."

"You're just afraid she won't be able to love anyone else."

Booth shrugged.

"Meaning you?"

"I didn't say that? Did I say that? I never said that! Did I?" Booth clenched his fist.

"No, but you were thinking it. I know exactly what you're thinking of."

"You a shrink? I didn't see your wall hangings qualifying you to analyze me." He rudely spoke.

"Okay Booth, Okay. Calm down. Hey, if you need to be alone, I can watch Parker. I'm entitled to a day off, anyway."

"No, I'm fine. So, let me go collect my son." He answered wearily.

"Hey, Booth? You never realized how much you loved her until you found out you had some competition. Only, pardon me for saying, your competition's dead. Give her time."

"Now I know why she always seemed so distant. Never wanting to get close to anyone." He nervously fumbled with his car keys.

"That's not true. Look how attached Parker is to her. And I know she's got a thing for you." She nudged him on the arm and laughed.

He didn't laugh. "Maybe Parker's a replacement for her son...and..."

"And you think now if she allowed herself to even get a little close to you, you think you'll just be a replacement of the one she lost and loved. You and Parker are the family she lost? You know what, Booth? You really do need a shrink! What are you afraid of? That she might not feel the same way about you as you do? You two need to sort things out. You need to talk."

"I don't know how she feels about me. I'm afraid to cross that so-called boundary line which we built between us. And yes, it scares me she might not feel the same way about me." Suddenly, he caught himself. "What the hell am I talking to you about this? Look, we'd better leave!"

"Bye, Angela!"

"Bye, sweetie pie. We can play anytime you want, okay? See ya, Booth."

"Yeah, bye." He ran his hands through his hair. "Uh, thanks, Ange. You'd make a hell of a shrink."

"So, you're going to talk to her?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'll talk to her. I don't know about what. But, I'll talk to her. She really does love Parker, doesn't she?" He asked.

"Yes. And she loves you, too. It's just a matter of getting you two stubborn mules together."

**TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

It took Booth the following weekend before he had the courage to knock on Temperance's door. When she stood before him, he could have reached out and kissed her. He gazed into those baby blues of hers. His heart pounded and hated the feeling of not knowing what to do.

Her entire body cried out for him. But, she couldn't be feeling like this, could she? She asked herself. They were just friends. Nothing more.

"Hey, Bones. Haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Where have you been?" She asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I've been around. Parker started preschool and you know, I've been busy. He's at his first birthday party right now. I don't have to pick him for a few hours."

She sat on the sofa and he sat on the opposite end of her. "Have you eaten? Do you want me to fix you a sandwich?"

"No, I'm fine."

"How about something cold to drink?"

He mumbled under his breath. "I could use a beer right now."

"What?"

"Look! I didn't come here for lunch or have something cool to drink," he blurted out.

"Okay."

"You shut me out!" He jumped off of the sofa and paced the floor. "Maybe we need to talk. We need to talk about some things, Bones."

"Nothing to talk about, Booth. Shut you out about what?" She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees.

"You know. Your life."

"I don't think it's any of your concern about my previous life. I never meant for you to...I never wanted you to know." She spoke with no emotions.

"So, you decide to yell it out for the whole Jeffersonian to find out instead of just telling me?" He crouched down in front of her and lowered his voice. "What am I to you, Bones? What exactly am I to you?"

She rested her foot on his chest and then pushed him hard. "I'm your son's babysitter."

Booth laid flat on his back on her living room carpet. "Okay, I deserved that." He looked straight at the ceiling. "I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Booth? What do you want me to say? Because I don't know what to say. Let me reverse the question to you. What am I to you?" She cursed to herself surprised what came out of her mouth.

He was silent. After what seemed like minutes, he answered softly. "I don't know. I thought we were friends. But, friends don't hold back things from each other. Do they?"

She answered defensively. "So, I'm suppose to tell you everything about my life to you? I don't think so."

"Why? Is there something else you're hiding?" He amazed himself on how brave he was in conversing with her when looking up at the ceiling and not directly into her face.

Tempe suddenly hovered over him. "I'm not one of your cases. I don't need interrogating." She sat on him and pinned his arms above his head.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You think you're strong enough to hold me down?" Again, he laughed, but stopped immediately when she still hadn't released him.

"What exactly is bothering you? You think I didn't have a life before becoming an anthropologist?"

"You had a life. It's just that, I didn't expect something so traumatic. I'm sorry. You know Parker really likes you. He asked about you today. He wants to know when he'll get to see you again."

"Depends when you'll be bringing him around. You haven't since you found out. You think that he's a replacement for my son?"

"I didn't say that. Look Tempe, get off of me. You're not as light as I thought you were."

She ignored his request. Instead, she held on to his arms tighter.

"Okay. Okay. I told Angela maybe you have a thing for Parker because he might be a reminder of your son."

"You've been talking to Angela about me? Since when am I the topic of your conversations? Huh?" Her eyes glared at him.

"Look! It just came out! Alright? I'm really getting uncomfortable in this position. I'm asking you for the last time to please get off of me." He rolled his eyes at her.

Temperance released her grip and he in turned flipped her over gently on the carpet. "Okay, listen to me."

"Well, I guess I'm forced to, since I can't get off the floor with your body on mine."

"Okay. I'm sorry Angela and I discussed your past, I'm sorry for the lost of your love ones. And I'm sorry for what I'm feeling right now. Cause you really don't want another obstacle in your life. You make me insane, Bones."

She spoke in a whisper. "How do I make you insane, Booth?"

"You're cold. But, now I know why. You're afraid to commit yourself to anyone or love anyone because of your lost. And that scares me because that next guy in your life might be right around the corner and your life will just pass you by." He rolled off of her and laid beside her. He felt her weight on him and she caught him by surprise.

"You think I'm cold?" Tempe kissed him lightly on the lips. "Frigid? Again, her lips touched his. "An ice princess?" This time she kissed him passionately. "Tell me again, how cold am I?"

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Dedications to: dddynamite! Thanks for your help on this chapter! Bella-mi-amore! Thanks for your opening line! Couldn't have done this without you two!**

**Yum. He can hold me down anytime.** Temperance told herself as she continued kissing her partner-in-crime. She felt his arms tighten around her back and as if he could have read her mind, she now found herself on the bottom, under him, holding her down.

His hands fluffed through her hair. He repeated her words. "Cold? You're not cold." He kissed her tenderly. "Frigid? I don't think so." Gently, he sucked her lower lip. "Ice princess? Uh-uh." He slipped his tongue in her sightly opened mouth. Their kisses were wet, warm, tender, sweet and sensual. It seemed to have lasted forever. They broke apart only for air, then, the FBI agent again, lowered his face down and captured her mouth in his.

Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of Booth's cell phone. He cussed as he reached for it in his pant's pocket.

"Let it ring," Temperance murmured in his ears and he kissed her passionately ignoring the interruption. Again, they were rudely interrupted. "Damned!"

"Get rid of whoever it is." She stuck her hand in his pockets, flipped opened his phone and handed it over to him.

"This better be good," he mumbled into the mouthpiece of his phone. He jolted up. "What? Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there." He slammed his phone shut and headed towards the door. "Let's go!"

"What? What is it, Booth? Did something happen to Parker?"

"He fell off a swing at the birthday party! He's in the emergency room!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The ride to the hospital was quiet. No one spoke. Booth parked his SUV and they both ran into the hospital.

"Daddy!" He raised his arms to hug him.

"You okay, Parker? What happened?" Booth asked as he examined his son.

"Mommy Tempe, you're here." Parker held up his arm which was in a sling.

"Where else would I be? What happened, baby?" Afraid to hurt him, she hugged him lightly.

"I fell off the swing. See?" He again held up his arm. "And I didn't even cry!"

The birthday boy's mom was very apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I'm terrible sorry. It happened so fast."

"How many adults were at your party?" Tempe questioned the young mother.

"Two. Just my husband and I." She answered nervously.

"And how many children were in attendance?" Another question was asked by her.

"Fifteen." She whispered.

"Fifteen children to two adults. You do the math. Does it sound right? You should have at least have had four adults at the party." Tempe held in her temper.

"Tempe, he's alright, okay? It's not her fault Parker fell off the swing."

"And who's fault would it be then?" She slightly raised her voice at Booth, then turned to the woman.

Booth took hold of her arm. "Bones, stop it." He thanked the woman for having made the right decision in bringing him into the E.R.

"I think I'd better go now. I'm glad it wasn't anything serious, Parker! The kids are missing you at the party!"

"Thank you for my goodie bag! " Parker began to rummage through it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Booth."

"Thank you, but you did the right thing. Don't worry he's fine." He smiled at the woman. Booth was relieved it wasn't much more than he had anticipated.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Booth." Hurriedly, the woman walked out of the room.

"She thinks you're married to us, Mommy Tempe!" Parker giggled.

"I'm sure if you had a choice, it would be the last time Parker's going to their party." Booth said under his breath.

"If I was married to you, yes, I wouldn't let him go to her party, ever again," she snapped at Booth.

Ignoring her remark, he turned his attention to his son. "Okay! You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh. Is Mommy Tempe coming home with us? Were you playing with my daddy when I was at the party?"

Embarrassed she kept quiet. Booth answered as they walked towards the car. "Just grown up kind of play."

"I know! Like kissing kind, huh? The kind you watch on television, daddy?" Parker turned to Tempe. "Daddy always watches the kissing kind."

"That's enough, Parker. You know, daddy never knew you've got a big mouth."

"You always said to be honest, huh daddy?"

"I can't believe it, Booth. You let Parker watch disgusting programs with you?" Temperance poked at him.

Booth smirked and leaned into her. "You didn't think it was disgusting what we were doing earlier, did you? I didn't hear you complaining. You initiated it."

"Seely Booth! Take me home now!"

"Ah, come on, Bones, I was only kidding. We all can spend the day together. Alright? Bones? And when he's asleep tonight, we can continue where we left off!"

She stared at him coldly and kept silent. "Take me home, Booth."

**TBC - Chapter 7**

**Author's note: Sorry, so short. Promise my next chapter will be much longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Booth pulled in front of Temperance's driveway. "Okay, we're here. So, could we come in or not?"

"Open the door, daddy! Can we play at your house, Mommy Tempe?"

"Yea, Mommy Tempe, can we?" Booth leaned in towards her and flashed a huge smile.

"I really do have a lot of work to do on my book, maybe the next time. Okay, Parker sweetie?" She jumped out the car when Parker yelled out. Booth rolled down his side of the window.

"Are you mad at me? Cause I fell off the swing? I promise to be careful the next time." A frown appeared on his face.

Booth stayed out of their conversation and just listened. He wondered how Bones was going to get herself out of this situation and enjoyed every minute of his son's begging. She couldn't possibly say no to a little boy, whom he knew she loved.

"No, I'm not mad. What makes you say such a thing?" She ran her fingers through his soft locks.

"Then are you mad at daddy? Did he do something to you?" He looked at his father. "Say sorry, daddy, so we can play!"

"No, sweetheart, I...daddy didn't...we," she tried to answer but was tongue tied. "Okay, just for a little while, okay?" She finally gave in.

As soon as Tempe opened her front door, Parker ran in. Booth followed closely behind her.

"You're a sucker for little kids, aren't you?" He growled softly into her ears which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

She caught her breath and exhaled softly. If Parker hadn't been with them, she would have turned around, yanked Booth into the house so quickly as so to continue what they had been doing earlier in the day. It surprised her of certain thoughts she'd been having lately of him and was thankful Parker was in their presence. She wasn't afraid of Booth, she was afraid of herself of what she might to do him.

It was well into the late afternoon when Booth offered to go pick up a few burgers and fries for their dinner. Tempe was on the living room sofa looking over some paperwork when Parker flopped himself on her.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

"Promise not to tell my daddy?" Parker laid his head on her shoulder and softly pulled at her hair.

"I promise. It's our little secret."

"Okay. I asked daddy if he was going to marry you some day? And you know what he said?"

Something told her even if she didn't want to know, he would blurt it out anyway. "What did he say?"

"He made me promise not to tell you, but, okay, I'll tell you. Only if you loved him, he said. Then, he'll marry you."

"Well, sweetheart, it works both ways. Two people have to love each other first."

"But he already does! He said!"

"Oh, sweetie. No, he doesn't." She smiled at him.

"Don't you want us to be your family?" He fluttered his eyes at her.

She cuddled the little boy. "You're not mines to keep. I wish you were."

"Don't you love my daddy? Cause he said he loves you."

"Oh Parker, no he doesn't." She laughed.

The doorbell rang. "Daddy!"

"Okay, let's go answer the door. Dinner's here."

Booth walked in with his hands full when he nearly dropped everything on the floor. "Daddy! Tell Mommy Tempe you said you loved her, cause she doesn't believe me. Okay, daddy!"

**TBC - Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise to write a longer one next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Parker stood adorably and squinted his eyes as his father walked in. "Daddy?"

Booth ignored his son hoping he would forget the question which was posed to him. Directly, he walked into the dining area.

"French fries!" Parker yelled out as Booth laid it down onto the dining table and was thankful his son had suddenly changed the subject.

"Yup, french fries. Want some ketchup?" The embarrassed father dug into the take-out bags.

"Daddy, tell Mommy Tempe what you said." He again blurted out, as the little boy stuffed fries into his mouth.

"You want cheeseburger or hamburger? I even got some hot dogs. So, which one do you want?" His father asked him hoping to change the subject.

"Uh-huh. Cheeseburger. Mommy Tempe, you hungry?"

Tempe sat along side of Parker and watched the FBI agent . Every time Booth looked at her, he tensed up. He watched her as she unfolded the wrapper of her hot dog and bit into it delicately. She nibbled at the sausage at first, then opened her mouth which formed an "O" and bit a chunk off, then slowly licked her lips.

_**What the hell is she doing? I've got to get out of here soon! Does she always eat her hot dogs like that or...okay, Booth, okay, you're getting way ahead of yourself. She's not that type of person. She probably unconsciously eats her wieners like that. Oh, god, what is she doing now?"**_

She licked the ketchup off of her hot dog and smiled at him. "Aren't you hungry, Booth?"

He felt like the Fourth Of July fireworks all ready to explode or like a machine gun unloading his ammunition, rat-a-tat-tat, rat-a-tat-tat. As alluring as she was to him, he annoyed himself on his thoughts of her.

Tempe asked again. "Booth, you hungry or not? You haven't touched a thing."

He lied. "Just tired, Bones. We'd better be leaving soon. You almost done, son?"

"Can't we just stay here tonight? Can we have a sleep over here, Mommy Tempe?" He pointed to the living room floor. "We all can sleep there, okay?"

"Well, sweetheart," she wiped the ketchup smudge off of his little mouth. "You and your father don't have any change of clothing here and you need to take a bath. You've been in your clothes all day."

"That's okay. I can sleep in my briefs, just like daddy does!" He smiled.

"Oh. Oh my." Tempe said softly, but loud enough for Booth to have heard her. She looked up at him, their eyes locked and for a split second she imagined him in his underwear. For sure, she thought he could hear her heart beating rapidly.

_**Gosh, they'd better leave, before I do something. Okay, Tempe, calm down. It's a good thing Parker's here or I'd...stop it, just stop those thoughts. Gosh, briefs? **_

"Daddy! Mommy Tempe! You're not talking? Something wrong?" Parker waved his hand out to them. "You're just staring at each other."

Booth blinked out of his daze. "Okay, Parker, it's time to go. Tell Tempe thank you for having us."

"Thank you. We're not staying over?" He spread his arms out to her and she bent down and squeezed him tightly. "Now it's daddy's turn."

"What?" Her blue eyes gazed at her little friend.

"Daddy, it's your turn to thank and hug her."

"Uh, yeah, Bones, thanks for today. We'll see you later." He quickly grabbed his son's hand and walked out the front door.

"Daddy, you didn't hug her. Why? Thought you said you loved her." He yelled out as they continued walking.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Tempe had just made herself comfortable in bed when her telephone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bones. Am I keeping you up?"

"No, I just got into bed. Is Parker alright? How's his arm? Is he in pain or anything?" She asked like a concerned mother.

"He's fine. Sorry, to call you so late. Something I need to ask you."

There was silence between them until she spoke up. "Booth?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Well, did you want to ask me something?"

"Forget it. It's a stupid question anyway."

"Booth! You called! So, tell me or ask me whatever you need to know."

"You always eat your hot dogs like that?" Bravely, he asked. **_Okay, she'll definitely slam the phone down right now!_**

"No," Tempe answered softly. "It depends on the size. The bigger it is, the wider I get."**_ What is he talking about? He's just odd sometimes._**

"Hey, sorry about Parker today. He's at that age where he talks a lot."

"I like talking to him. Booth?"

"What, Tempe."

"About this morning, I-I'm not like that. You know, I didn't mean to..."

"To make the first move? Look, maybe I should come by tomorrow night? We need to talk about some things, don't you think?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"Look, like Angela would say, "Sexual Tension". Something happened this morning and I think it's time to talk about us."

"There's no "us", Booth. If something happened to the both of you, I don't know what I'd do. So, it's best, we stop our little games. Because I can't lose another family. I'm sorry about this morning. I-I shouldn't have kissed you like that. And you shouldn't have kissed me back. I can promise you it can never happen again."

"And I don't get a say in this...this...whatever relationship we have?" He raised his voice.

"No relationship. Well, we're just good friends, that's all. And I don't want it to go any further than that. I can't take another chance of..."

"Of what? Loving us? Well, maybe you haven't noticed, Parker does love you! And I love you, too, Temperance!"

He waited for the "I love you" back. But, she hadn't said anything.

"I know you feel something for us. You just can't say it."

Booth waited for some sort of reply, but all he heard was a soft click on the other end of the line.

**TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't until the next night that Booth found himself at Temperance's doorstep. She kept her door ajar.

"What do you want, Booth in this storm?"

He pushed the door open and walked right in.

"Come in, why don't you?" Tempe said sarcastically. "Where's Parker?"

"I called Angela, she's baby sitting. I dropped him off at her place. Told her I had something to do." He gently pulled her arm, but, she jerked back.

"Look, you hung up on me last night. I waited for you to call me back, but, you never did. Why? I told you I loved you. I expected some sort of reply from you. Like, I love you, too or I hate you."

The night was cold, dark and stormy. Each time the thunder roared, Temperance jumped. She sat on the living room sofa, brought her legs up and hugged her knees. She screamed when the thunder grew louder and felt Booth's arms around her. She twined her hands around his neck and clung to him, comforted in the sanctuary of her home.

"Shh," he said. "It's only thunder."

"Hold me," she said and laid her head on his chest.

Their passion grew, as did the the storm. Booth embraced her as Temperance wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her forehead on his chin. They swayed side to side. When she raised her face, he lowered his and felt her warm, soft lips as he pressed down on her mouth. After several seconds, he pulled away, but she drew him into her and they kissed.

The storm subsided. "Storm's over," he whispered while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I haven't noticed," she whispered back and stayed in the comfort of his arms.

It had been years since her family died, but Temperance just couldn't betray them like that. She had said she'd love them forever. But, forever was such a long time to be lonely. Unpredictable as the weather, she pushed Booth away, got up and walked towards the front door. Tempe stopped, turned slightly and looked over her shoulder.

"One night of passion, a night of kisses, Booth, does not lead to a lifetime of commitment," she hissed.

He walked towards her. "Think of me the next time there's a thunder storm, Bones. You can't run away from what you feel. Think of this night with me."

A part of her life on losing her loves was something she had never really wanted to discuss with anyone, it was always locked up inside that invisible wall.

"Will you please leave, Booth, please?"

"I'm sorry for the pain you've suffered. I wish I could wash away your sadness, Tempe. But, you won't let me." His voice cracked.

Tears fell down her face, as much as she had not wanted it to, it kept flowing out of her. "I can't bear the thought of losing anyone. I feel like I'm crazy all the time without them. They left so suddenly. I had to ID their bodies. I'm not letting anyone else into my life."

Booth felt his anger rising and ran his hands through his hair. "It shouldn't stop you from loving again. I love you, Tempe!"

"No," she shook her head. "You'll eventually die and leave me, too! Unless you can promise me nothing will happen to the both of you!"

If Booth had known, when he first took the job as the FBI agent assigned to work with a forensic anthropologist, that he would fall in love, only for her to break his heart into several million pieces, he would have definitely turned down the job immediately.

"Booth?" She waited for an answer.

"I can't promise you that," he raised his voice.

"Then, I can't love you! I don't want to love you. I don't want to love anyone. That way, when you suddenly leave, I won't feel any pain."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your lost! But, I'm here now! Me! Parker! You can't lock up what you're feeling inside!" A flicker of worry danced in his head as he waited for her response.

"I love Parker so much...I love you so much, it scares the hell out of me. And I can't live like this! You can't imagine how I felt while on our way to the hospital. And you can't imagine...each time you're out on the field...it frightens me..I can't...I won't live like this!"

"So, what do you want me to do, Tempe? Walk out of your life to ease your pain? Will that make you feel better? Make you stop what you're feeling?"

It wasn't the answer he had expected.

"It's worth a try," she said sadly.

**TBC - Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three weeks since Temperance had seen Booth and Parker. They stayed away from the doctor which is what she had wanted. Only it hadn't eased her pain, being away from them, it made her heart ache even more. But, she wasn't about to have called him. Each night, she waited for their phone call, but there was none from father or son. She finally admitted it to herself that she really did miss the both of them.

Everyone was on pins and needles when she walked into the lab. The squints had already gotten word that the FBI was involved in a new case about skeletal remains founded by some construction workers on a job site, which needed the forensic anthropologist to identify bones to see if they were human or not. If so, it was needed for Dr. Brennan to develop a biological profile in aiding the identification of the person.

It wasn't until three o'clock in the afternoon that Agent Booth walked into the Jeffersonian with Parker who immediately ran into Tempe's office, who was busily finishing up her report on the human bones. Her heart pitter pattered as the little tyke entered her room.

"Mommy Tempe, I-I mean, Dr. Tempe," the little boy corrected himself and stood still unsure if he should approach her.

**_Dr. Tempe? _**"Parker?" Immediately, she gave him a bear hug.

"I missed you forever," he yelled out.

She picked him up and carried him. "Gosh, you're a big boy. I can barely carry you."

"You're almost five years old, Parker. You shouldn't be carried," Booth spoke to his son, then acknowledged Tempe. "Hey, how are you, Dr. Brennan? You can put him down, you know. He's not a baby."

Her heart literally broke into ten million pieces. **_Dr. Brennan?_**

"I came by for that report." His chestnut-colored eyes were cold as his eyes met hers. As she handed her report, he immediately flipped through the pages. "Thanks. Come on, Parker, we should go. Uh, thanks for doing this so quickly." He held up the pages to her.

"It's alright, Booth. It's perfectly alright for Parker and for you, if you want to hang out here a bit." She turned towards Parker who sat in her swivel chair and spun around. "Would you like that, Parker. Maybe you could draw me a picture to add to my collection here." She pointed to his drawings on her wall.

Parker jumped up and ran to his father. "Daddy, can we, huh?"

"Dr. Brennan's a busy lady, son."

"Is that why we don't see you anymore, huh, Mommy Temp. I-I mean, Doctor Tempe. You don't have time for us? Did we do something wrong to you?" He asked innocently.

She gave Booth an icy glare. Temperance knew for sure that he coached his son into calling her Doctor Tempe, instead of his usual term of endearment to her. Unsure of what to answer, the FBI agent came to her rescue.

"Parker, let's go. Dr. Brennan really does have tons of work to do."

"Okay, but can we come back here when you're not so busy?" He asked sadly.

"Sweetheart, come here." Tempe motioned Parker to her and she crouched down to his level. "I'm never too busy for you. If you want to come by anytime to see me, you go right ahead, you and daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his tiny body.

"See, daddy! I told you she still wants to see us. Daddy didn't believe me. He said you didn't want us around anymore."

His voice was stern. "Parker! Let's go." Then he quickly changed his mind. "Or better yet, why don't you go out there and play with Angela. I'll be right out."

"Angela! Can I play with you?" He hollered as he ran out of the office.

"Sure thing, sweetie! What's daddy doing?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Talking to Mommy Temp. I think they're mad at each other."

"Well sweetie, they just need to talk things out. Hey, let's go look for Zack, okay?"

The doctor's office door slammed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?" Booth yelled. "My son is already confused about you! Don't give him any false hopes of wanting him around you! You wanted us to walk away, so we did! He's not your dead son!"

"I didn't say he was." Temperance blinked back her tears. "I was just suggesting that if he wanted to come by, if you wanted to, it would be alright."

"I don't like playing games, Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan? Since when do you ever call me that. What happened to "Bones"?"

"Look! I'm merely doing as you suggested! We're keeping our distance unless it's really necessary to have any communications with you! And this is one of the rare instances that I have to deal with you. You didn't want a relationship, so, just consider "us", just having a working relationship! Nothing more!"

Both glanced at his wrist watch. "Look, I'm late for an appointment. I don't like playing games," he repeated.

After his rushed exit, Angela knocked softly on the door and entered Temperance's office.

"Sweetie, you alright? Bren sweetie?"

"No." She wiped her tears away with a tissue. "I-I made a mistake. And now, I don't think Booth wants anything to do with me. What am I going to do? I just lost them for good."

"Ah sweetie, he's just angry right now. Give him time. He'll come around." The artist placed her arm around her friend.

"No, he won't. You didn't see him. He was so cold. I didn't even have a chance to tell him I was wrong and that I...," she hesitated.

"That you needed them in your life?"

Temperance only nodded and cried as tears streamed down her face, leaving wet trails. She knew deep down that Booth would never allow his son and himself back into her life. "Oh Angela, I never wanted to know the feeling of ever missing them in my life. But, I'm missing them so much now. Every waking day and even in my dreams my thoughts are never free of them."

She knew they were gone forever and there was no one to blame, but herself.

**TBC - Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

Later on into the night, Booth poked his head into Parker's room for a bedtime check. His head was under his blanket. When he went to pull down the covers, his son quickly turned away and sniffled softly.

"Parker, son? Hey. What's the matter? You feeling sick?" Concerned, Booth laid a hand on his forehead. "Um, no fever."

"Doesn't Mommy Tempe love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Tell her I promise to be good. Okay, daddy?"

He stroked his little boy's face and wiped his tears away. "I know she loves you, but, sometimes, things just don't turn out what we'd want it to be."

Parker sat up. "Does she love you, too?" He stared at his father and waited for an answer.

"I would like to think so. But, I don't know."

"I'll ask her for you, if you're scared to. Huh?" He looked at his dad with those beautiful eyes of his.

"No, you can't ask someone something like that."

"Why?"

"Look, Parker, it's getting late and it's way past your bedtime. Okay, lay down now."

"I said why?" He persisted.

"You might not like the answer to your question. It's hard to understand, but, sometimes, loving someone does not necessarily mean being with them for the rest of their lives. Life doesn't always work the way we want it to be."

"Oh." Parker laid flat on his bed and pulled his blanket up to his chin. "I guess she won't be with us, cause you don't care or she would be here now."

"Parker, you're just a little boy. So, stop thinking so hard like a grownup. You're just a little boy."

"And I'm not her little boy," he answered sadly. "Go away, daddy." He hid under his blanket. "Go away."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Love can be wonderful or it can be heartbreaking. Angela sat in front of Temperance's desk as they sipped coffee before their day began.

"You know, sweetie, will Booth know you loved him if tomorrow never comes?"

"Since when were we talking about him. I really don't want to," she snapped.

"Aww, come on, sweetie. You're miserable, he's miserable and heaven knows how Parker's feeling. Call them. Go see them tonight. If you're feeling lost and unhappy now, think, just think how your life would be without them. They may be at reached, but, you're not taking that extra step to pull them into you. What the hell's stopping you?"

"Ange, I'll be leaving around noon today. I've got somewhere to go. I've been thinking about it for sometime now."

"Where? Want to tell me? Or is it a big secret? I won't tell those guys out there, I promise."

"I go there at least once a month, for years now. You know, bring flowers, talk to them, cut the weeds around their area. Maybe, it's time to tell them, that maybe, it's time to move on. I won't stop loving them or forget them, but, I get lonely, especially at nights. I go home to nothing, no one's waiting for me and maybe it's time for me to do something about it. But, I've got to tell them first. Don't I?"

"Oh, they know already. You want me to go with you? It's not like I haven't been there with you before." She asked sympathetically.

"No, thank you. I'd like to go alone. I'll be fine."

"Sure thing, sweetie. I won't tell our friends out there."

"Have you ever felt so much love for someone that it hurts deep down inside? That's how I've been feeling."

"Then, Tempe sweetie, do something about it and tell Booth. Don't you think he'd like to know what you're feeling about him? That you love him?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Temperance brought a bouquet of carnations. She traced her fingers on the plaque outlining the names on the bronze marker. She whispered their name in pain.

"Why?" She sat down on the grassy area. "Tell me what to do. You're not here anymore. And, well, I haven't stopped loving you. I never will. But, there's this arrogant FBI agent and his son who suddenly entered my life. I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that, I'll never have a chance to grow old and gray with you...and...maybe, there's a slight chance I...oh, you two probably know what I'm trying to say. You weren't given a chance to be with me for very long, but, this is so hard to tell you...I really want to be with them, I don't know why I was given a life away from you...life is mysterious, isn't it? I'd like to be with Booth and Parker, that's their names, to be with them, that is, if you'll let me."

He stood several yards away and watched her at a distance. In his hand, he held a lilly. Seely Booth, with the help of Temperance's big mouth friend, found himself at the grave site. He questioned himself what was the possible reason for his existence there. Maybe it was such a bad idea. Courageously though, he decided not to walk away.

"So, what do you think?" She asked them. "Just show me a sign? A sudden gust of wind?"

"They're still around, you know. It's just they're hard to see."

She hadn't heard his footsteps when a familiar voice spoke up from behind her which made her jumped up and screamed. Tempe looked up and squinted her eyes from the sun.

He twirled the stem of his flower. "Hey, sorry I startled you." He sat down beside her and placed his lilly in the center of her flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Her heart pounded loudly and she clutched her chest.

Booth was silent for several seconds. He played with her hair. "I thought they'd like to meet the guy who's taking you away from them."

**TBC - Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

Temperance was so afraid of emotions and feelings. She was petrified of what was happening between them. Yet, she could not stop her heart from feeling whatever she felt for him. Love? That word terrified her. She thought it was no longer in her vocabulary. Booth gently stroked her dark locks. He quickly wiped a single tear which fell slowly down her cheek.

"I love you and I can't imagine loving you more than I already do." The FBI agent gazed into her sky blue eyes and brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ears. "You are beautiful, don't you know that?" His hands cupped her face as he pulled it up to his. Lightly, he kissed her. "I don't know what I would do, if something ever happened to you. I'm sorry for that outburst in your office today."

Booth pulled her close as she sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, slowly he rocked her back and forth. "I love you," he whispered again.

There was silence between them as they sat and held each other. After five minutes, Temperance spoke up.

"Thank you for the flower." A gently breeze found its way between them as an unexpected chill enhanced their mood. "And I'm sorry for making your life miserable, yours and Parker's. I've just been afraid to move on." She embraced him like there was no tomorrow. "And I love you, too."

**Author's Note: Writer's block. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't think of anything else. Hope my muse comes back soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: To Everyone who reviewed my original Chapter 13, thank you very much. I decided to delete that version and switched back my category to "T". The explicit scenes seemed inappropriate for this story line. I do apologize.**

Temperance had just gotten out of the shower when her doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" She yelled. Quickly, she put on a pair of shorts and a baggy old tee shirt. Looking out of her peephole, she was surprised to see Booth and Parker at her doorstep.

"Mommy Tempe! Hurry up! Open!" Parker's voice squeaked through the door.

As she opened up, the little boy immediately ran into her arms. "Daddy, says it's okay for me to call you Mommy Tempe again, Mommy Tempe!"

"Hey, I thought you two were coming by tonight." She hugged Parker warmly.

Booth lightly kissed her on her lips. "Hi. How are you?"

Parker let out a giggle. He tugged at the end of her shirt and looked up to her. "I couldn't wait to see you. Are you liking us again? Are you not mad at us anymore?"

Temperance bent down and scooped him up. "Oh, sweetie. I was never mad at you two. And I never stopped loving you."

"That's good. 'Cause I didn't know how not to love you. And daddy was always sad at nights when you didn't want us."

"That's enough, Parker." Booth slightly scolded him.

But, the agent's pride and joy continued talking. "And you know what? When he thought I was sleeping, I saw him. He drank beer every night. Looking real sad. I cry when I'm sad. Did you cry, daddy?" He yelled out to his father.

Temperance smiled and hugged Parker tightly. "I missed you so much. I love you."

"Even his big mouth?" Booth blurted out.

"I love everything about him. And you, too." Temperance pulled her white knight into her. "Kiss me."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Parker's finally asleep." Temperance joined Booth on her living room sofa and leaned her head against his chest. "It's been a long day. He's a handful."

"He sure is. Thank you." He played with her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You know, not many women would want to start up a relationship with someone with a ready made family."

"I don't have a family. I mean, I did, but, they were suddenly taken away. If I were the one who had died instead of them, I would have hoped they found someone who'd love the both of them. It's a package deal. I can't love you and not Parker. It doesn't work that way."

Booth cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her. She felt his lips on hers. He pulled her closer and gently kissed her again. Never had something felt so right and real.

"Tempe, I do love you."

"I love you, too."

Their kiss was warm and tender, at first, then, passionately. After a couple of minutes, Booth pulled away. "Maybe, we shouldn't rush into things. Besides, that little blabber mouth of mine might get up and be watching us." He shook his head. "I can't believe he tells you everything. He say's everything which comes to his mind."

"Well, you did teach him to be honest," she laughed.

"Too honest. He really does love you. He worried me when you distance yourself from us. I'd find him crying quietly whenever I checked up on him at nights."

"Now who's the blabbermouth? You two really take care of each other, don't you?"

"If something ever happened to him, I don't know what I'd do. Oh. I'm sorry, Tempe." Realizing what he had just said, he embraced her. "I can't imagine how you felt."

"It's okay, Booth. I never want you to know the feeling of ever missing someone. And I never thought I'd have a second chance in life." She stroked his face and kissed him.

"You mean, finding love twice in a lifetime?"

"Yes. I must have done something right. Could we just snuggle up here on the sofa all night? You're not planning on waking Parker up and heading home, are you?" Tempe cuddled him tightly.

"No. But, we are home. We're already home." He whispered. "And we're not going anywhere."

**THE END**


End file.
